A Strange Twist of Fate
by MentholMarionette
Summary: InuyashaDnangel fanfic. Daisuke is Sota's tutor and discovers the well, and he and the others must stop Krad from finding the well, and Naraku from discovering Krad, for they will DESTROY EVERYONE. InuKago, DaiRiku, the usual. Violenceswearingviolence.


Strange Twist of Fate

_Warning of Laughter_

'Talking to Dark' (for Daisuke only)

_Inner thoughts_

Kagome's Pov

A girl with raven black hair yawned as her alarm clocked ringed. She moaned and looked at it. It read 10:00. The girl sighed. It was Saturday too! She glared at her clock.

"I hate you so much right now" she moaned to her clock, and her little brother burst into her room.

"Hi Kagome!" he shouted "how are you?"

"Sota, I'm tired, what else?" Kagome answered Sota sleepily. Sota was disheartened slightly, but he bounded out of the room, and Kagome made a mental note to ask later. But she was tired, and fell back onto her pillow, and instantly fell asleep.

Kagome yawned again, and glanced at the clock, which read 11:32. "That's more like it," she mumbled, and rose out of bed. She had a pink shirt and a light pink pant sorta thing on. She walked down the stairs slowly, and saw Sota watching T.V. "Sota, you have to stop watching this cra-stuff," Kagome corrected herself in mid sentence. Sota merely glanced at her quizzically.

"Kagome I told you a million times, anime is more important then some numbers on paper," Sota turned around, his eyes glued to the television set.

"Sota, I have good news!" Sota's and Kagome's mom came in, beaming at her son. Sota's eyes light up.

"A psp?" Sota looked hopeful.

"No dear, a tutor!" a red-haired boy walked into the room, and smiled at Sota. Sota looked shocked, and he slowly moved his mouth.

"Um...thanks?" he gaped at the boy like he was an atomic bomb.

"Hi, you must be Sota Higirashi, I am Daisuke Niwa, and yes, I am your tutor," Daisuke had a boyish like voice, but he sounded at sure of himself. Sota glared at Daisuke.

"Sota, why don't you show Daisuke your math homework?" Kagome looked at Sota and gave him the if-you-don't-to-it-i-will-make-your-life-a-living-hell stare. Sota flinched and picked up his backpack. Kagome went into the kitchen and got herself a box of Rice Crispies and poured it into the bowl. As she was thinking to herself, she realized that Inuyasha was coming over soon, and she would have to get ready. After all, that sexy beast Inuyasha… Kagome's thought trailed off, but she had an image of him nude.

"Kagome, your spilling your milk!" Kagome's mom told her. Kagome looked down and saw that she had drenched her alphabits with milk and it was overflowing.

"Sorry mom!" Kagome stopped pouring the milk, and went to get a napkin_. Damn Inuyasha, he is so cruel, and mean, and many, and sexy, andneverlets you down_. Kagome thought of all the times Inuyashahad saved her. She looked at the clock, 11:27_.Uh oh, Inuyasha's gonna get mad at me for beinglate and come and OH CRAP DAISUKE_!If a man with dog ears and a flame resistant kimono cameout of a well, Daisuke would surely call the cops, and cause an uproar.

Daisuke's Pov

Daisuke had taken the tutoring job only because he needed money for his mother's birthday gift. And he was finding it very difficult. "Sota-san, when you divide something, you must think how many times the divider goes into the other number." Daisuke explained again, in a patient tone. Sota was trying to tackle48 divided by 8. Sotasuddnely got an idead he scribbled down6, and asked "Is this right Sensei?" (Senseiteacher) Daisuke looked over at the paper.

"Good jpb Sota-san!" Daisuke patted him on theback. Sota wiggled around.

"Sensei i need to go to the bathroom, is that ok?" Sota did a little dance and wiggled around more.

"Of course Sota-san, an take your time!" Daisuke madea little shooing movement but he was smiling as Sota ran upstairs. Daisuke heard a voice in the back of his head._Daisuke I feel a magical presence coming from the little shed in the back._ Dark muttered. 'Are you sure Dark this place seems magic free to me.' Daisuke retorted, but even he could detect a little presence from the small shed. 'This will require some investigation Dark, ill ask Sota-san about it when he comes down.'


End file.
